


Alpha and Omega

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [55]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again, Deadnamed, Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, Sam Gets Shot, Trans!Sam, ftm!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: Dean's goodbye.





	1. Goodbye

“Dean,” Sam began as the brothers stood in front of their mother’s grave one last time. “You know, you don’t have to do this.”

“‘Course I do. I just have to get close.” Dean stated. “I can do that, okay? I can do that.”

Sam looked down for a moment. “You know, if this works...uh...that bomb goes off.”

“I know.” Dean turned, patting Sam on the shoulder and then went back to the others. Sam turned to watch before looking back down at the grave. He pressed his fingertips to his lips before bringing his hand down onto the grave, letting them sit there before he straightened up, turned and began to make his way to the others. He could see Dean talking to Cas about something but he didn’t care for what it was at the moment.

“Okay, look,” Dean addressed everyone. “I want a big funeral. All right? I’m talking epic. Okay? Open bar, choir, Sabbath cover band and Gary Busey reading the eulogy.”

“Done.” Sam nodded.

“And for my ashes, I like it here. Yeah. You know, as far as eternal resting places go.”

Everyone was quiet in that moment before Dean took out his car keys, walking passed Castiel and stopped in front of Sam. The said man was looking off to the side, his eyes stinging.

“You know the drill.” Dean stated. “Come on. No chick-flick moments, come on.”

Sam grabbed the keys, clearing his throat. “Yeah, you love chick flicks.”

“Yeah, you’re right, I do. Come here.” Dean pulled Sam into a hug and the younger clutched onto him as if Dean was his lifeline. He committed Dean’s familiar smell, the feel of the embrace, everything to memory. He had to, because Chuck only knows when he would see his older brother again.

Dean pulled away from him before he tug the amulet off and placing it into Sam’s hand. Sam gripped it tightly, trying to hold everything together as he watched Dean turn towards the others.

“Okay. Let’s do this.”

Chuck nodded and with a snap of Chuck’s fingers, Dean was gone.

Sam didn’t remember his legs losing their strength or landing on his knees, hands curled tightly around the amulet, bringing it to his chest. All he could think was that his brother is gone- this time, permanently and he have to live without him this time, no trying to get him back, no matter how much he wants to.

He felt someone kneeling down beside him, hands on his shoulders. 

“Sam,” the voice of Castiel entered his ears. “Come on, we have to go somewhere safe.”

Sam took a deep breath, nodding before he stood and followed Castiel to the Impala and he automatically got into the driver's seat.

He didn’t know how he’s going to live without his brother but he will learn for him. 


	2. Home and Shot

Sam parked the Impala, turning it off before just sitting there, staring at the bunker entrance. It was just him and Castiel now, Crowley and Rowena went their separate ways and Chuck only knows where, well, Chuck went. He got out of the car and headed inside the bunker with Castiel following close behind him.

“Sam, I’m so sorry.” Castiel stated as he followed Sam down to the steps. “If you want to talk…I’m here if you need anything.”

“Hello, hello.” a woman’s voice greeted them when they stepped off of the final step and into the main room. They looked up but a blinding light filled the room and Sam quickly covered his eyes until the light faded. He glanced over at Castiel, only to see that the angel wasn’t in sight.

“Cas!” Sam turned and reached for his gun but the woman already had a gun trained on him.

“Samantha Winchester.” The woman stated, as if confirming to herself who he was.

“I don’t go by that name.” Sam stated wearily.

“Oh, yes, forgive me. Sam Winchester, Toni Bevell. Men of letters, London Chapterhouse. Oh, you won’t have heard of me- us. We’re very traditional. Keep out of the way, keep to our studies.”

“You, um...what?”

“They sent me to take you in.”

“To take me in?”

“Assuming the world didn’t end, and- yay.”

“Look…lady-”

“We’ve been watching you, Sam. What you’ve done, the damage you caused- archangels, leviathans, the darkness and now, well, the old men have decided enough’s enough. I mean, let’s face it, Sam. You’re just a jumped up hunter playing with things you don’t understand and doing more harm than good. Now, where’s Dean?”

“Dead.” Sam stated and he could see that she wasn’t expecting that answer. He began to step closer to her. “Listen, lady. I don’t know who the hell you are or what the hell you want-”

“Stop.” She pointed her gun at him again.

“Put the gun down.”

“I said, stop.”

“You and I both know you aren’t gonna pull the trigger-”

A gunshot echoed through the bunker and Sam felt pain blooming in his thigh, dropping him to the ground with a pained gasp. 

Not even a full day without Dean and he was already getting into some trouble.

Just his luck.


End file.
